Continuing the Story
by Cassturn93
Summary: This picks up where BurnThoseEyesBlue's story "You Can Hide Besides Me" left off. Please read it first. Chopper, Zeb, and Sabine return to the Ghost without Kanan. When Hera finds out why she goes out to look for Kanan and their new crew member. Kanan and Ezra catch up after eight years apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Continuing the Story**

 **You Can Hide Beside Me**

 **⁃ This picks up where BurnThoseEyesBlue's story "You Can Hide Besides Me" left off. Please read it first.**

Hera waited at the Ghost for the rest of her crew to return. She knew Kanan would probably want to talk to her after what he had reported earlier in the day about the Bridger's house being burned down.

"As if losing his master and the Jedi order was enough for Kanan. Having to give custody of his Padawan, who he managed to save in the mist of it all, back to his parents. Now, finding out that the empire attack the kid's home, and probably killed them all." She sighed to herself. "Poor Ezra. He never even had a chance. Kanan's probably going to be taking this pretty hard."

Just then she saw something in the horizon.

"Specter 5 to Ghost, we got the crates. Specters 3, 4, and I are coming in." Sabine said over the comm system.

"Where's Specter 1?" Was Hera's only reply.

"Well Specter 2, we'll give you a full update once we get everything on board." The young girl replied.

"I'll be ready. Ghost out." She answered. Then she lowered the ramp.

The three members of her crew drove the speeders with the crates right up the ramp before releasing the crates. Once they were done Hera met them in the cargo hold.

"So how was the mission, and where's Kanan?" She asked before the others got a chance to relax.

"The mission went fine until some kid tried to steal the shipment before we did. The Boss handled it though." Zeb said.

"The kid messed up our entire plan halfway through by jumping off the rooftop on to one of the speeders. I think he had a death wish trying a stunt like that. Kanan and him seem to know each other somehow." Sabine continued.

"Wait, a kid messed you up and Kanan knew him?" Hera asked. "Did either one of them say any names or anything?"

"Yeah, the kid just stopped and looked at Kanan then said 'Caleb?'" Sabine answered mimicking the kid's tone of disbelief at the end.

"At first I thought he was mistaking Kanan for someone else, but He seemed to recognize the kid too. What was the name he called him?" Zeb added.

"Was it by any chance Ezra?" Hera asked.

"As a matter of fact I think it was Ezra. Wait how do you know that? You weren't even there?" Zeb answered.

"His kid's alive after all!" Hera exclaimed.

"His kid?" Zeb and Sabine both asked.

"How old is Kanan? Aren't you and him…" Sabine asked trailing off as she processed this new information.

"Is there something else about the boss's history we should know about before we get another surprise thrown at us?" Zeb asked.

"Like who Caleb is, and how Kanan has a kid living on the streets here on Lothal when he said he's never been here before." Sabine added.

"It's a long story. I guess I'll have to update you guys on it now anyways." Hera replied. She then went into explaining some of Kanan's past by only giving them the basics & what they needed to know.

"Well that explains a lot." Zeb says.

"So he left Ezra here with his parents to keep him safe before he changed his name." Sabine recapped. "What happened to the kid's parents?"

"Kanan went to visit the kid earlier today only to find the house burned to the ground. He commed me and said that there was no traces of life forms left. He sounded really upset. I looked into it. The kids parents were arrested a few years back. I figured the empire probably took Ezra too. If so, chances were that he had already been executed. Nether one of us thought he would be back on the streets by himself." Hera explained.

Then she grabbed a speeder and started it up.

"Where are you going?" Zeb asked.

"To find Kanan and meet our other crew member. You three stay here." Hera answered before taking off.

They watched as she drove out of sight.

"Other crew member? Where's the kid going to sleep?" Zeb asked.

"Logical answer, he'll bunk with either you or Kanan." Sabine replied.

Chopper beeped the stats for both probabilities.

"Well he's not bunking with me! He's the boss's kid not mine." Zeb states.

"Chopper disagrees. He thinks that you'll get stuck with Ezra because you have the bigger cabin." Sabine says.

Meanwhile Kanan and Ezra had moved the reunion to the rooftops so they had more privacy. The two sat there talking and getting caught up.

"I didn't believe you were actually coming back." Ezra admitted after a while.

"I thought about it several times. Always figured you were safer if I didn't. Maybe I should have came just to check on you from time to time like I promised you I would." Kanan confessed.

"But you didn't, so you didn't know what was going on." Ezra said.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry I didn't come. Some master I would have been. Trust me if I had known about your parents I would have been here immediately. Especially if i got word you were back on the streets." Kanan replied.

"I tried to get a message to you when they started broadcasting. By the time I ended up on the streets again I had lost hope that you would ever come back for me already." Ezra said. "I cried for days after you left. I kept waiting for you to come back. The messages never went through."

"Probably because I changed my name when I went into hiding. I don't go by Caleb Dume anymore." Kanan replied.

Ezra didn't say anything this time.

"Kanan Jarrus, that's what most people know me by now." Kanan finally said.

"Is Kanan a Jedi too, or just a normal person. If so I want my master Caleb back." Ezra says.

"To be honest, I usually try not to be a Jedi when I'm Kanan."

"Try? Master Yoda would scold you for that." Ezra replied.

"Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." The two Jedi quoted together in their best impression of Yoda. Then the two bursted out laughing.

"I never did understand that." Ezra then confessed. "How do you do anything if you don't try it first?"

"I never really understood it either. I just remember failing every time I said I would try. He said it every time someone said they would try though." Kanan said.

"I guess we were both still learning huh?" Ezra says.

"We were." Kanan admitted.

"So, what happens next with us?"

"I don't know, but I'm not leaving you here on the streets. I might not be a Caleb or a Jedi anymore, but you're still the most important person to me. I'll have to talk to Hera about finding you a place to live, & someone to take care of you."

"I don't want to live with anyone other then you. Your still supposed to be my master no matter what you go by now. It's out of your hands Caleb, Kanan, Master, whatever you want me to call you now, you're stuck with me." Ezra says.

"I really would check up on you this time kid." Kanan says.

"I don't believe you."

"Check the force then, see if I'm lying."

"I don't have too. You meant it last time, and you fail through. Let me talk to this Hera, because I'm not letting you drop me off somewhere this time. I'm staying right by your side where I belong." Ezra says.

"Something tells me she's going to love you." Kanan says. He gets up and extends his arm out to Ezra to help him up. "Ok, then lets go find the rest of my crew, and properly introduce you then."

"Sounds like a plan." Ezra says.

The two hop down. Immediately Kanan senses Hera nearby.

"I guess we start with Hera. This way." He says. Ezra follows him down an alley.

"There you are Kanan." Hera says the second she sees her Jedi crew member. Then she sees the teenager behind him. "You must be Ezra."

"I am." Ezra says.

"Ezra, this is Hera." Kanan says. "She's the only member of the crew that knows about you, and our past."

"Nice to finally meet you Ezra." Hera says.

"You too I guess. I hope Caleb hasn't been given you too much trouble." Ezra says in a tone that Kanan could have sworn his master would have used in saying the same thing.

Kanan did a faceplate.

"Not that much. I'm sure you can straight him out though." Hera laughed. "I thought Kanan was supposed to be the master though."

"I am, I not going to be able to take you anywhere kid." Kanan replied.

"Well we'll all have plenty of time to get to know each other better once we get you moved in with all of us." Hera said.

"Wait what?" Kanan said.

"Are you for real?" Ezra replied.

"Kanan, why are you shocked? I figured you'd want Ezra off the street more than anyone else." Hera replied.

"Yeah, but I figured I was going to have to talk to you about temporary living arrangements, finding him a new home, and visiting him first. At least let the rest of the crew have a vote if he stays with us." Kanan replied.

"If I stay with you? No, I was stay with you no matter what." Ezra said. Then he added "even if it meant using a mind trick on your entire crew," under his breath.

"You don't even know how to do mind tricks." Kanan said looking at Ezra. He turned back to Hera. "From the sound of it you want Ezra to move into the Ghost immediately. The others don't even know about him yet. Shouldn't they at least have a say before he joins the crew?"

"I could learn. You're the one that's supposed to teach me it anyways." Ezra mumbled. Both adults ignored him this time.

"I already explained everything they needed to know about you and Ezra to them. I'm pretty sure that they will have no objections to him moving in once they meet him. Besides I know better than to separate a Master from his Padawan." Hera says.

"You already told them?"

"Kanan, what choice did I have. They told me all about what happened. You didn't exactly com to warn me. The second I said your kid was alive they started asking questions. I only gave them the basics to get them caught up." Hera explained.

"Next time wait on me before you revile a part of my past." Kanan say.

"Next time? A Jedi can only have one Padawan. How could there be a next time if I'm with you?" Ezra says.

"I do have a life outside of being a Jedi, Ezra. You might know Caleb, but you don't know Kanan yet." The former Jedi replied.

"Well I guess that's about to change. It's not like you know everything about me anymore either." Ezra mused a little irritated. "You missed eight years of my life."

"Guess we both have our secrets then." Kanan says. "I think we could probably use the separate space right now though."

"Zeb's not going to like that." Hera remarked.

"You really do have something to hide from me." Ezra states. "What you do? Clearly something that the Jedi council wouldn't approve of."

"Like you haven't gone against the order before." Kanan said then he thought about a couple of examples. "Ok, so some of those times were my fault. I'm sure there's other examples though."

"The few I can think of weren't exactly willingly. I didn't have much of a choice at the time though." Ezra said quietly without looking at Kanan. Kanan sensed pain coming from the kid.

"Well I'm here when you want to tell me about it, or I'll understand if you don't." Kanan says.

Ezra didn't reply.

"Well we should probably get back to the ship. The others are waiting for us to get home." Hera says.

"Ready to meet the rest of my crew kid?" Kanan asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Ezra replied.

The three headed to the Ghost.

"Guy's I'd like to meet my Padawan Ezra Bridger." Kanan said once everyone gathered in the common room. Then he introduced the others to Ezra, explaining what each person's job was on the team. Zeb was not to happy when he was introduced as his roommate.

"Oh come on. You surprise us with you having a kid, and I end up getting stuck roomin' with him." Zeb complained. "Why can't he bunk with you? You have an extra bunk too."

"Under normal circumstances he would. However, nothing about the way things are now is normal, and we could both use separate spaces away from each other right now." Kanan explained.

"Chopper said to tell you 'we told you so'" Sabine says.

Late that night Kanan was woken up when something felt off in the Force. Normally he would have ignored it, but this time he knew he couldn't. He heard a noise in another part of the ship, and decided to investigate.

"Ezra?" Kanan said finding the boy in the refresher with the door open.

"Wake up Ezra, before something goes wrong. None of this is real." Ezra says as he splashes water on his face. "Why isn't anything working?"

"Ezra, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Kanan says.

"Trying to wake myself up. As much as I want it all to be none of this is real." Ezra replied.

"What makes you think this is a dream?"

"One, your here Caleb, but you can't be if you're dead. Secondly, everything is just to good to be real." The boy responded.

"Who told you I was dead?" Kanan asked trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"Why else would you not come back? No one ever comes back. Mom, Dad, Caleb, Master Depa Billaba, and all the other Jedi. They are all dead. The empire killed them all. That's why I'm always alone. It's better that way. That's why no matter how much I want this dream to be real I have to wake up." Ezra explained.

Kanan almost wanted to cry. Ezra had convinced himself that everyone that cared about him was dead. What was worse is that he wasn't entirely wrong.

"There just a few flaws with your logic." Kanan said.

"Like what?" Ezra asked.

"For one, Jedi don't dream."

"The Jedi are dead."

"Your not dead."

"I wasn't even a Padawan yet. I don't have the right to call myself a Jedi. Remember?"

"I'm not dead."

"Prove it Caleb."

"I don't have to. You already know it's true."

"I'm not convinced."

"Ezra, search the force. What's it telling you?"

"You told me not to use the force anymore. That I could never use it again, because it wasn't safe anymore." Ezra cried.

"I know what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now, Ezra. You won't believe me that you're not dreaming. That you're safe with me and my crew on the Ghost. Than search the force for the truth." Kanan said grabbing Ezra's shoulders and turning the kid around. He looked the kid in the eyes. "Please Ezra, just this once to convince yourself."

Ezra closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not dreaming, and this is all real. You're not dead, and neither am I." The boy says in a calm and convincing voice.

"All true. Now how do you feel?" Kanan asked.

"Safe for once. Like I belong here, not just with you, but on this ship with all these people. Like I'm back at the temple with you." Ezra answered.

"Is that it?" He asked his student.

"No, but I don't know how to describe the rest." Ezra replied. His eyes snapped open. "Kanan, I haven't felt like that in a long time. I didn't expect the force to feel like that. Not after all this time of not really using it."

"What it feel like?" Kanan had to ask.

It had been just as long since he had really touched the force like that himself. Sure there was the occasional slip when it was practically screaming at him and he used it, but he hadn't looked into it for anything like he had just asked Ezra to do.

"Calm, comfortable, familiar, safe, and trusting. It's like it is welcoming me back, and saying that everything is going to be okay." Ezra says.

"Then we can go back to sleep."

"Caleb, do I have to go back to my bed?"

"You don't want to wake up in a strange place with strange people?"

"Partly, Zeb snores loudly and smells really bad."

"Says the kid that spent a night behind a dumpster in the underworld with me once." Kanan laughed.

"Ok, maybe I just want to wake up with something familiar in the room for once." Ezra confessed.

"Look, I'll be in the next room if you need me." Kanan told him.

"I know, but I always felt safe and comfortable when I was with you. It never mattered where we were, or how horrible things were. Your the one that taught me to how to survive on the streets. If it hadn't been for that first time we were on the streets I might not have survived after my parents were taken. You just had to help me convince myself of the truth, because I had to convince myself for years that you were dead." Ezra said.

"Ezra, I promise you are never going to wake up on the streets again as long as I'm alive. If you do than you can have my lightsaber because I don't deserve to have it." Kanan says.

"Your swearing on your lightsaber? Ok, that's new. I would have had my first one by now, wouldn't I?"

"Probably, I don't really like to think about that stuff anymore."

"You think I'll ever get one? That we can ever safely be ourselves again?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someday we won't have to hide." Kanan replied.

He watched the Ezra walk down the hall.

"I really missed you Caleb. Thanks for finally coming back." Ezra says just before he started to pick the lock because Zeb hadn't given him the code yet.

"Oh, what the force! Ezra, come on you can sleep in my cabin." Kanan said. "I missed you too kid."

•I sent this story to BurnThoseEyesBlue to read before I posted it. I was not originally intending on post it until they read it and gave me there opinion of it.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing the Story

You Can Hide Beside Me

⁃This is continues BurnThoseEyesBlue's story "You Can Hide Besides Me" left off. Please read it first as well as the chapter before this. It will make more sense that way.

Ezra was still sleeping in his bunk when Zeb got up.

"That's a first." Zeb remarked.

Usually the kid would end up in Kanan's room, or was already up. Zeb always wondered when the kid actually slept because in the short time since the kid came aboard this was the first time he ever caught the boy actually sleeping.

Zeb walked out of the room quietly to not disturb the boy. Kanan and Hera were drinking caf at the table when he walked into the room.

"Morning Zeb." Kanan said.

"Morning guys what's the plan today?" Zeb replied.

"We're headed back to Lothal to get Ezra's stuff." Hera said.

"Finally. It's about time the kid official move in." The big guy replied. "He's had to borrow everything from other people all week."

"Yeah well Ezra probably doesn't have much stuff. Between living on the streets and the fire he probably lost a lot of stuff he collected while he was here." Kanan says.

"Is he up yet?" Hera asked.

"No." both men replied.

"He was still in his bunk when I left our cabin." Zeb replied.

"He's starting to get use to all this. It's the first night he's actually had a full nights sleep. It's probably the first time in a while." Kanan says.

"Poor kid's been through a lot. Why didn't you go check on him?" Zeb asked.

Kanan didn't answer. He just picked up his caf and walked out.

Hera's gaze followed the Jedi as he left.

"Was it something I said?" The lasat asked.

"It's personal for him." The twi lek answered.

Zeb immediately understood.

"What's up with Kanan?" Sabine asked as she walked in.

"Just a few regrets from his past. He'll be fine." Hera answers as the young artist made breakfast.

Sabine nodded before sitting down to eat.

"Is it Kanan's regret or Caleb's?" She asked.

"Both in a way. Caleb made the promise, but Kanan broke it. Unfortunately, Ezra was the one to suffer because of it. That's something Kanan never wanted." Hera explained.

The room was silent as Zeb ate his space waffles and Sabine drank her blue milk. Kanan didn't come back in.

"Morning guys." Ezra yawned as he finally came in. He looked around the room. "Caleb… I mean Kanan locked himself inside his room again?"

"Is that where he's at?" Hera asked. "I guess he really didn't want to wake you up."

"It was something about me that got to him." Ezra stated looking at Zeb. "What you say?"

"We where talking about getting your stuff today. I asked why he didn't…" Zeb said, but Hera quickly cut him off.

"Ezra why don't you go see if you can talk to him. I'll make you some breakfast." She suggested.

"Ok?" the boy replied. Then he took off.

As soon as the door closed behind him Hera gave Zeb the death stare.

"Can you please not bring that up around them." She said as she got up and started cooking.

"I still don't think it's fair that you and Kanan cook Ezra's breakfast while the rest of us have to fin for ourselves." Sabine remarks.

"I have him on a special nutritional diet that the rest of us don't need. I can't just let him eat junk food and ration bars for breakfast. I'm looking into getting him special ration bars for missions." Hera replied.

Kanan heard someone knocking on his door.

"Caleb?"

He knew exactly who it was. Only Ezra was allowed to call him Caleb. Kanan sighed.

"Morning Ezra, is there something you need from me?" He asked.

"No Master. Hera sent me to talk to you for some reason." his student replied.

Kanan got up and unlocked the door before the kid broke in.

"Well then I guess you better come in." He said.

"Only problem, I don't know what I'm supposed to talk to you about. All I got out of Zeb was that we were going to my tower."

"You have a tower?"

"I was living in an old radio tower outside Capital City. It's where I keep everything I collect, or own. Including my…" Ezra trailed off.

He looked up at his master but didn't finish.

"Your what Ezra?" Kanan asked as he sensed a change in his Padawan's behavior..

"Never mind. I forgot." Kanan could sense that it was a lie.

"Are you seriously lying to me?"

"No, of course not. Your my master, why would I lie to you." Another lie.

"Your mind say otherwise. You're hiding something from me." Kanan accused.

"No I'm not!" Ezra exclaimed while putting up a few shields to block Kanan out.

Kanan laughed at the effort.

"Then why are you trying to block me out? You know I'll find out anyways."

"But Caleb, you're going to be made that I didn't follow your orders. Even if it was eight years ago."

"Ezra, what are you talking about? What did you do?"

"I'm really sorry Caleb but I couldn't destroy it like you told me too. You have your lightsaber and your holocron. It's the only connection to that life I have. I can't lose it." Ezra quickly explained. His shields lowered as he went on.

If Kanan wasn't a Jedi he would have asked him to slow down, because he was almost talking to fast for him to understand.

Kanan took a moment to think about what Ezra might have from the temple. He could only think of one thing. He had destroyed his back when they were hiding on Kaller.

"Your robes?" Kanan said.

Ezra didn't reply. The look he gave him was enough to confirm it. Kanan sighed.

"Let's go get you some breakfast. Then we can talk about getting your robes and all your other stuff."

"Your not mad?" Ezra asked.

"No, I understand why you couldn't destroy them. It's why I still have my lightsaber and holocron." The Jedi replied. "Now do you want breakfast or not?"

"Ezra, your breakfast is getting cold." Hera called down the hallway.

"We're coming." Ezra called back.

The crew all sat around a holomap of Lothal's Capital City.

"My tower is one click north of the city. It's built so only two maybe three people can fit in it at a time. Perfect for someone living by themselves." Ezra explained pointing to the area where his tower was.

Chopper zoomed in around the area.

"Sabine we need schematics on that radio tower." Kanan said.

"I don't know Kanan it's pretty old. I might need a scan first. Ezra knows the tower pretty well." The girl replied.

"No ones going to be any where close Caleb. I lived there for years, and no one ever came by. Not even any stormtroopers. It's my place, we don't need the layout. " Ezra says.

"Yeah 'Caleb' your Padawan is right," the girl said.

The room went silent. All eyes turned to Sabine. Hera did a face plant. Zeb turned back to Kanan and Ezra, then went back to Sabine.

"Here's the shovel. Good luck digging." The lasat said.

Sabine wasn't paying attention. She took a quick glance at both Jedi. Then she tried to avoid meeting either's gaze.

Kanan's arms where crossed, and he had a look that said that she should know better. That was still nothing compared to the death glare Ezra was giving her. It was like she had stolen something from the boy and he would kill her to get it back.

"Sorry Kanan. It kinda slipped. It won't happen again." She said.

"Just do what you can, and don't let it happen again." Kanan replied.

"It better not. You have no right to call him by that name." Ezra started.

"Ezra!"

"No, Kanan. She didn't know you when you were Caleb. I did. She's only ever known Kanan. The only ones who have the right to call you Caleb Dume are the people that knew you then. The people that know the Jedi you are." Ezra went on. His voice went up a few opticals.

"Are you done?" Kanan asked.

"At that it shouldn't be used to under mine you like that. It should be used in respect like the name of any Jedi." Ezra finished off.

"Ezra, my cabin now! We can continue this meeting once you have cooled down." Kanan finally said.

"Yes master." His Padawan said before getting up and walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Well I guess the rest of us are dismissed." Hera said.

"I'm sorry about that Sabine. I didn't know he would react like that." Kanan said. "I better go deal with him."

When Kanan got to his cabin he found Ezra sitting up straight with his legs bent to where the bottom of his feet touched. His elbows were placed in the inside of his knees, and his hands were folded. He was using some breathing techniques that were normally used during meditation.

"Why exactly am I in trouble?" Ezra asked a lot calmer as soon as his master entered.

"I never said you were." The older Jedi replied.

"You sent me in here to meditate."

"No, I sent you in here to calm down. You decided to meditate on your own."

"Kanan why did let her…" Ezra started to ask. Kanan smiled when he stopped him.

"Master Billaba would have laughed at this and said you were just like me at your age." He said.

Ezra opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

"I was the same age as you the first time my master and I went to Kaller. A kalleran disrespected her. I wasn't having it and told him off just like you just did to Sabine." Kanan explained.

"Expect he wasn't your friend and crew member." Ezra added.

"Not at that point. You remember the guy I stole the ship from on Kaller when I bought you back to your parents?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was the same guy. I ended up joining his crew after I left. I pretty much named myself after him."

"Wait, so what did Master Billaba do when you went off on him?"

"Told Gamit Key that we where going to be camping under the stars. Then had me practice lightsaber forms until I calmed down."

"That's it?"

"No, but I'll tell you the rest when we get back. I think she would have been impressed by your method of calming yourself down. Then again you don't have a lightsaber. I had that and a platoon of clones standing with me back then." Kanan explains. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's always an open invitation Master Dume." Ezra replied.

"Hum, I didn't think I'd ever get to hear those words." Kanan played with the words over in his head.

"What? Jedi Master Caleb Dume?" Ezra asked.

The title and name still sounded great together. Especially when he considered that it was his own student that was saying it. Sadly that was a future that wasn't possible anymore. Ezra could still hold the title he was supposed to hold now though.

"Well when was the last time you were still expecting to be called Padawan Ezra Bridger?"

"The day you left. After that it was shattering hope that maybe one day."

The sun was setting on Lothal. Kanan and Ezra were climbing up the ladder of Ezra's tower. Almost everything was gone already except for a few things that they couldn't carry out in broad daylight.

"The place looks empty." Kanan remarked.

"I have a few hiding places in here. I know what will happen if I'm caught with these things." Ezra said as he messed with some panels.

"Any place I could look?"

"There's a false back to the closet. The metal panel is kinda heavy."

Kanan removed tried to move the metal panel. It wouldn't budge.

"How did you ever get this open on your own?" He asked.

"A trick I learned in the temple." Ezra replied.

Kanan took a minute to figure out what he meant by that. He thought of something, but it was a Force trick that could go unnoticed by most. Problem was it had been above Ezra's leave back then and he had never showed him it. Kanan hadn't ever needed to use it himself until the bar on the lower levels when they first went into hiding. It was worth an attempt though.

Kanan touched the panel and use the force to push it open from the other side.

"What master taught you that trick?" He asked when it worked.

Behind it was a hook with Ezra's old robes on it, and a stuffed Lothcats.

Ezra looked away from the panel he was working on & smiled at his master.

"Yours, why?"

"She taught the younglings stealth force tricks?" Kanan asked.

"Not all of us. Just me really. She said that she had a feeling I would need to know some." The kid answered.

"I'll have to add that to the list."

"What list?"

"The list of things I need to thank her for. Now, I get hiding your robes. Why hide the Lothcat though?"

"Two reasons really." Ezra said taking the toy. He undid a thread and pull out a data chip. "One, the empire would do anything to get ahold of this."

"What's the second reason?" Kanan asked.

"I named him after you." Ezra answered handing Kanan back the toy.

Ezra took his old robes from Kanan and reached inside the pockets. He pulled out a small stick that was painted blue like a lightsaber and a mini robes that would fit the lothcat.

"These are his. You can put them on him." Ezra said handing them to his master. "Mom gave him to me after you left to comfort me. We made the robe and lightsaber together afterwards."

Kanan held the toy in his hands with a smile. He examined the toy's lightsaber. It was a miniature version of his own. The robes were made of the same material as Ezra's robes.

"So you hid him so I was hiding with you?"

"So you were always hiding beside me. Just like you once hide me beside you." Ezra replied.

Kanan sat down on the floor of the tower. Memories of the past were overwhelming him. Ezra sat down next to him and just silently watched him.

"So you never did tell me. Why did Master Billaba let Mr. Kasmir disrespect her?" Ezra said in a matter of fact tone.

"In part…" Kanan quoted his master. "Because actions speak louder then words."

"In part? What was the other part?" The kid asked.

"I asked the same thing and her answer shocked me."

"Why?"

"She didn't agree with the council on the war. She thought that as Jedi we shouldn't have taken military titles." Kanan exampled.

"Considering what happened maybe she was right. Maybe the Jedi shouldn't have even got involved in the war at all." Ezra said.

Kanan reached over and pulled Ezra into a side hug.

"Sometimes as peacekeepers in order to do our jobs we must get involved in wars. Even if we don't want to." He said.

"It was a trap from the beginning though. The Jedi never stood a chance." Ezra stated.

Of course Ezra had figured out that the Clone Wars was a set up to begin with. He probably had known it since the Jedi purge. Kanan was about to speak up when Ezra spoke up again.

"chaos, yet peace" the boy whispered as he hugged his old robes.

The moonlight shining through the door of the old tower told Kanan it was getting late.

"We should probably be heading back before Hera comes looking for us." Kanan says.

The two gathered the few of Ezra's things that were left and took off.

Kanan held the stuffed toy in his hands. He put the little Jedi robes on it and placed the toy lightsaber in it's hands.

"Hello little Caleb. I'm the Jedi you were named after. I'm glad you keep my Padawan safe when I couldn't." He said to the toy. Then he tucked it away until they were back on the Ghost.


End file.
